User blog:SpencerandhisGoldfish/Which kiss did you like better??
Warning: The following blog post contains A LOT of Seddie. Non-seddie lovers, continue reading at your own risk! Helloo everyone!! I've been meaning to write this for a while, and I figured that since I have spring break this week, now would be the best time to do it. I mean, I tried to write it yesterday, but my computer crashed halfway through, which REALLY upset me. I hope that doesn't happen this time! :) Anyway, moving on. As you know, iOMG came out a little over a week ago, and it was a pretty special episode, especially considering that we finally got A SECOND SEDDIE KISS!!! Like their first kiss, of course, it was great! What I'm wondering, though, is which one was better. The kiss from iKiss or the kiss from iOMG. Honestly, after thinking about it for the better part of ten days, I still can't decide. Soo I want your opinion! Since I have no preference at this moment, I will argue the pros and cons for both sides. 'Kiss #1: iKiss' The scene went somewhat like this: Sam feels guilty about telling the world that Freddie never kissed anyone, so she goes out to the fire escape to talk to him. Once there, Sam apologizes for everything mean she's ever done to Freddie, but still claims that she'll continue to make his life miserable during the upcoming years. After this, they begin to talk about first kisses, and how people make such a big deal about it. Freddie suddenly says that they should kiss "just to get it over with", and Sam agrees. They kiss for about 8 seconds. When they pull away, Sam looks awkward, while Freddie is smiling. As Sam is about to leave, Freddie calls her back and jokingly says "I hate you," to which Sam replies "Hate you too". Pros *It was both Sam and Freddie's first kiss (and what isn't awesome about that??) *Both of them agreed to kiss each other, so there were no surprises between the two *Freddie kissed her back this time *It was in an ideal setting: On a balcony at nightime, clear sky, music playing in the backround, etc. *The music playing in the backround was an actual song called Running Away by AM, and the lyrics seemed match up pretty well with Sam and Freddie's actions (eg. The lyrics that played in the backround as they both leaned in were "I don't know if I'm gonna change, wasting time and another day...") *Carly wasn't watching them this time *There were no arguments during this scene *THIS was the kiss that caused many fans (including myself) to ship Seddie *Although that they both claimed to have kissed "just to get it over with" they had also talked about how people tend to think of their first kiss as a really big deal, and that they get really excited about it. Perhaps this is how Sam and Freddie felt at the time of the kiss? Cons *Since Sam and Freddie are both a bit younger in this episode, there hasn't been much character development yet, and the kiss didn't exactly prove as much as the other kiss as a result (The iOMG kiss proved that Sam really was in love with Freddie) *Sam and Freddie argue a lot in this episode, which ultimately leads to Freddie's humiliation *Carly eventually finds out about their kiss, which leads to serious concequences 'Kiss #2: iOMG' Pros *Well, it's longer! :) By about 3 seconds, anyway *This kiss, unlike the first one, actually implies something much bigger than "getting it over with". When Sam kisses Freddie this time, it shows that she is clearly in love with him *Sam and Freddie don't argue AT ALL during the entire episode, with the exception of the last scene. In fact, Sam even acts NICER towards Freddie(eg. Offering to help him with a project, hanging out with him and Brad, giving him his camera, making him suspicious guacamole) *Again, the setting is pretty ideal: in a courtyard, just after midnight, clear sky, etc. *This kiss might actually have a major impact on future episodes of iCarly/ the relationship between Sam and Freddie as we know it *Freddie doesn't pull away from the kiss, although he easily could have *Freddie also replies to Sam by saying "it's cool", implying that he may have liked the kiss himself (we know Sam sure did!) 'Cons' *Freddie doesn't kiss Sam back *Carly sees them kissing from the window, and she looks quite shocked *Sam and Freddie argue in this last scene before they kiss Pros for both kisses :) *Both kisses are short and simple (not all mushy and tongue-y like most of the other kisses on iCarly) *During both kisses, music is playing in the background rather than the (annoying) laugh track *Both take place outside and at night *Sam is always wearing red/pink and Freddie always wears blue (okay, that one was a little nit-picky, but their color is purple!) *Both take place at the END of the episode, leaving the audience with something to think about *Both have a very pleasant Seddie moment prior to the kiss :) Okayy so that I've stated the facts, it's time for your opinion!! Which kiss did you like better? Please comment below!!! :))) Category:Blog posts